Stolen Moments
by surrendersomething
Summary: Carter/Abby. Short, sweet, stand-alone result of a pointless session of procrastination...a stolen moment in the lives of John and Abby


****

Author's Note: You know when you get an idea into your head and you just **_have_** to write it down? Well that's how this little carby masterpiece (well possibly not masterpiece but. . .near enough) was created. . .and it was written in a spare twenty minutes, because I've discovered that in order to do successful revision, _all_ possible stories must be written beforehand!! So. . .it's pointless, it's purely for enjoyment. . .

****

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will. Don't own anything much, so there's no point in suing me. . ._tu comprendes? Oui? Oui._

****

Rating: I went for PG-13 on this. . .there's nothing _that_ bad but. . .just to be on the safe side ;)

****

Spoilers: Vague, up till the end of series 9. Nothing much revealed so. . .not drastic. 

Stolen Moments

The sun began to set, and the stillness of the late afternoon sun filtered through the window. Soft jazzy piano music wafted from the speakers, its lilting melody diffusing throughout the room. A moment settled, was luxuriated in, and then was filed away as a memory as two lovers continued their familiar yet excitingly intriguing journey. 

'John. . .John' she murmured breathlessly, getting no response the first time. He brought his eyes to her face, smiling at her struggles for oxygen. 

'What is it baby?' he asked, his voice low and, to her at least, amazingly sexy. Her eyelids fluttered shut momentarily as she bit her lower lip, apparently searching for some fitting words, some _sweet nothings_ to murmur in his ear.

'I love you' she whispered, the content smile that crossed her face revealing that she was satisfied with her choice of words. He caught one of her wandering hands, bringing it to his lips and pressing a light kiss just below her knuckles.

'I love you too Abby' 

She let out a contented sigh as his lips resumed their trail of discovery, leaving a path of feather-light kisses down her throat and over her chest, pausing inches before he reached the swell of her breasts. Her somewhat shaky breath came out somewhere between a soft moan and a gasp for oxygen as his lips resumed their journey. . .

It was going to be a long, **long **night. In the best possible sense!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She let her head fall to a resting place on his chest, feeling more than a little satiated. In fact, every bone and muscle in her body felt completely, gloriously lethargic. Not that she was complaining, in the slightest. To the contrary actually. . .she could get used to feeling that good once in a while!

She dropped a gentle kiss on his chest before rolling from her resting place on his chest to the mattress beside him, allowing her head to touch the pillow.

'Maybe we should make this separation business a more regular occurrence' he suggested, the cheeky glimmer appearing in his eyes once again. 

'Don't even _think_ about meaning that John Carter' she warned, unable to stop the smile spreading across her own lips. He laughed at the utter seriousness in her voice, leaning forward to place a tender kiss on her lips. She smiled, wrinkling her nose as she attempted to conceal her fatigue. 

'You think I'm leaving you for another two weeks, you've got another thing coming' he informed her, his arms snaking round her waist as he drew her into his embrace. She smiled, perfectly happy to snuggle up next to him. 

'Well you've been to Boston, Belize…for a night, Kisangani, and now New York to visit your mom' she listed, unable to resist the heavy emphasis on the word _"mom,"_ running her tongue over her lips as she waited for his response. 

'Not forgetting that pretty spectacular two weeks in Hawaii, Abs' he pointed out, kissing the lips she'd just moistened with her tongue. She laughed softly, nodding her head in approval.

'That doesn't count. . .it was our honeymoon so obviously I was with you' she pointed out.

'One year ago tomorrow' 

'Today actually…_somebody_ kept me busy so long its now two am' she informed him, raising her eyebrows. 

'Aww I'm sorry baby' he murmured, rubbing her back gently. 'Happy anniversary Mrs Carter' he added, under his breath. She laughed, burying her face in his chest as she considered her response again.

'Quit calling me that John! And happy anniversary to you too'

'Love you'

'Love you too, god only knows why!'

'Ooh you're gonna pay for that. . ._Mrs Carter_' he murmured, rolling her onto her back, turning her giggles into another moan of happiness as he covered her lips, and body, with his. . .

****

~The End~

Author's Note (again): Well. . .I told you it was pointless! But it made me happy writing it. . .so if it put a smile on your face. . .let me know :) review, or send me an e-mail at surrender_something@hotmail.com . . .I don't bite, and I'm perfectly happy to chat to fellow ER fans :)

Thanks for reading!! Sarah xxx


End file.
